Ohana Unlimited!
by Xoverguy
Summary: Stitch and Andre are fighting a deadly space pirate, but they both fall in battle! What will happen to them. What about Lilo and the others? After The Defender Vol 1 and before Vol 2 R&R please


Hey guys! Another sub-story coming at ya! This one is two months before The Defender Volume 2 and 4 months after Volume 1. This story was inspired by Kioko the Pirate's story series and Watsonsword's story called "To remember a Beautiful Death". Hope you like it!

**Ohana Unlimited!**

A sudden beam of energy rips through the forest, vaporizing all trees in the way.

Stitch and Andre were fighting a very feared and powerful space pirate called Ralmar. (Not as powerful as Kioko.) Ralmar was also extremely evil. He had come to fight and destroy Andre and Stitch and the gang after he heard about their fighting skills, just for the lust of battle. Andre forced Lilo and the others to stay out of the fight so they wouldn't get hurt. Now it was only him and Stitch, throwing attack after attack at Ralmar, Andre with his sword, and Stitch with his enhanced plasma blasters, but it seemed as if he Ralmar had a protective force field, because none of the attacks connected.

"If we don't break that barrier, we're just sitting ducks throwing attacks!" Andre shouted.

"Youga have other idea?" Stitch asked him.

"Let's try a combined attack!" Andre answered.

"Ih!" Stitch said.

They both rushed Ralmar and Stitch jumped into the air and started firing his blasters at the same time Andre did a lateral slash on the barrier. Both attacks hit, shattering the shield. Andre and Stitch seeing this, retreated a few feet in order to recover.

The dust cleared and Ralmar was there. He didn't seem worried at all that his shield went down.

"How disappointing." Ralmar started. "You took that long to take down my shield. I thought you truly had skill, but now I know that it borders on pathetic."

Ralmar then disappears and reappeared in front of them. When he immediately appeared he blasted them point blank with two energy blasts. Andre and Stitch fell on their backs, in pain from the attacks. Ralmar flew up a few feet into the sky.

"This entire planet is weak! Therefore I shall destroy it! After I finish you off, I'll finish off the ones close to you, and then, the world!" Ralmar said.

"Don't you dare touch my family!" Andre said.

"Or what? You can't threaten me. I'm about to kill you both! Ralmar said as he started charging up an energy ball.

"Oh Shoot!" Andre said.

"Naga Bootifa!" Stitch responded.

RRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Ralmar shouted as he hurled it at them.

The energy created a large explosion, which left a crater. Inside the crater were the unmoving bodies of Stitch and Andre. This event was being watched by a camera close to the scene, it was connected to Jumba's computer in Lilo's house.

**In Lilo's House:**

Everybody was watching the battle and were horrified by the outcome, especially Lilo and Victoria, who shrieked when they saw the bodies of Stitch and Andre. Then they fell on their knees crying.

"NO, NO STITCH! NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! NOT AGAIN!" Lilo shouted.

"DADDY, GET UP! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOUR SRONGER THAN THAT! Victoria shouted in tears.

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it." Jumba said. Then the computer detected something. "Oh Blitsnack!"

"What's wrong?" Nani asked.

"Ralmar is heading this way!" Jumba shouted.

"He's going to kill us all!" Nani shouted.

Now there was a deadly silence, only pierced by Lilo and Victoria's wails of sadness.

"Nothing can save us now." Jumba said solemnly.

**Andre and Stitch's POV:**

**(The End of the World field music from Kingdom Hearts one starts playing.)**

Andre and Stitch woke up to discover that they were not in the forest, or on the island for that matter. They were located in what seemed to be a vast desert with mountains in the distance. The skies were black with clouds blocking out the sun. Andre looked at Stitch.

"I wonder, Stitch, are we dead?" Andre asked.

"Naga nota. I don't know. But I think so." Stitch said in both English and Turian. (Andre, with the help of Lilo, is teaching Stitch how to speak good English.)

Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, endless hordes of enemies appeared. Heartless, robots, and viruses as far as the eyes could see were all around them.

"Oh no! And we don't have our weapons!" Andre shouted.

Just then Andre's sword and Stitch's blasters appeared in their hands. When this happened the two heard something.

"Help…help…help…" The familiar voices said.

"Oh, my gosh! That's Lilo and Victoria! We got to save them!

"Ih!" Stitch shouted.

**(The End of the World battle music from Kingdom Hearts one starts playing.)**

And so Stitch and Andre plunged into the endless river of enemies. Andre slicing with his sword and Stitch shooting his blasters. They didn't care how many enemies were defeated, or how many injuries they were receiving. They were only focusing on following and locating the voices that were calling out to them.

They soon reached a point where enemies ceased to attack. When they look back, all the enemies appeared to have vanished. Then there was a bright flash of light in front of them. When the light dissipated, they were surprised to see…two Stitches and two Andres?

"What! They look exactly like us!" Andre shouted surprised.

"Naga! They look like us, but are not us! Stitch will prove that! Stitch must save Lilo!" Stitch said as he rushed the two Stitches.

"Yeah, no matter what the challenge, I will complete it and save Victoria!" Andre shouted as he rushed the two Andres.

They started fighting, but it was clear that Stitch and Andre were severely outmatched by their doppelgangers. Andre and Stitch backed off to recover a little.

"They're our exact copy in speed and power!" Andre said.

"Ih! We really are fighting two of ourselves." Stitch said.

"How will we beat them?" Andre asked.

"Use your secret abilities." A deep voice said.

"Our secret abilities?" Andre asked. "How do we use them."

"You first must search inside yourselves for the answer to this question." The voice said.

"What is the question?" Stitch asked.

"What do you treasure most?" The voice said.

"Huh?" Andre asked.

"What do you possess that your doppelgangers do not? Answer this and the secret ability is yours!"

Then the Andres and Stitches started attacking again, but while Andre and Stitch were defending they were searching for the answer to the question, until they finally discovered the answer."

"Yes! The thing I treasure most is Lilo!" Stitch said.

"And the person I care for most is Victoria!" Andre said.

"The thing that we have, that only we possess, is our family!" Andre and Stitch shouted simultaneously.

"IT IS YOURS!" The voice said.

Then Andre and Stitch felt something hit their brains, then they looked at each other.

"I got an idea!" Stitch said.

"Me too!" Andre answered.

Stitch jumped high into the air and started spinning at a speed so fast that he caught fire. Then he shot like a meteor at the doubles. At the same time that Stitch hit the doubles, Andre slammed his sword into the ground, then it started charging up and flashed. Both attacks resulted in very large explosions. When the explosions cleared, the doubles were gone, and in their place were the parents of Lilo and Victoria!

"Oh my God!" Andre said.

"Is this really true?" Stitch asked.

"Yes. And all of this was a test." Lilo's Mother said.

"A test for what?" Andre asked.

"To see if you truly care for Lilo and Victoria. Now we see that you do." Lilo's father answered.

"We must return you to the living world! Lilo and Victoria are in grave danger!" Victoria's mom said.

"Thank you for everything you've done for our daughters! Good bye!" Victoria's dad said as a white light flashed.

**Back with Lilo and the gang:**

The whole family tried to escape into the jungle, but Ralmar cornered them. It seemed like he was intent on making them suffer a slow and painful death.

"Now who should I kill first? Eny, meny, miny, mo." Ralmar finished as he pointed his finger at Lilo.

Surpriseingly for everyone, including Ralmar, Lilo stood up and walked toward Ralmar.

"At least if I die I'll be able to see Stitch again." Lilo said out loud.

"I must congratulate you for your bravery in accepting your fate. As a reward, I'll make your death quick and painless." Ralmar said as he raised his hand to deal the deathblow.

Suddenly, Andre tackled Ralmar, sending them rolling into a clearing, away from the others. Stitch followed close behind.

**(Forze del Male from Kingdom Hearts 1 starts playing.)**

"What! How many times do I have to kill you two!" Ralmar shouted.

"As long as we're still breathing. Stitch, let's use our secret abilities!"

Stitch nodded and started the same attack he used in the afterlife, while Ralmar was charging an energy beam at him. Ralmar, to his own surprise, was not quick enough with his charge, because Stitch flew right at him in fireball form.

"Burning Brotherly love!" Stitch shouted.

Stitch literally went through the chest of Ralmar, leaving a gapping hole. Ralmar was still gasping in surprise when Andre prepared his special attack. Andre slams his sword into the floor, skewering Ralmar's feet. Then Andre spoke with absolute rage in his voice.

"I told you not to touch my family! Now you will suffer the consequences!" Andre hissed in his face.

Andre's sword started glowing and shining. Then a blinding flash was seen while a voice was heard.

"OHANA UNLIMITED!" Andre shouted, activating the attack.

There was a gigantic explosion that leveled the whole area. When the area cleared. Andre was still in attack position with his sword still stuck on the floor. The only thing still visible was Ralmar's skeletal remains. Lilo and Victoria run toward Stitch and Andre.

**(Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts 1 starts playing.)**

"STITCH! YOUR ALIVE! YOU CAME BACK TO ME! Lilo said as she hugged stitch tightly and started crying like a baby.

Stitch hugged Lilo back while he passed his hand through her long black hair, trying to comfort her. Tears were leaking out of his eyes.

Victoria didn't say anything; she just jumped at Andre. He then, instinctively, caught her and hugged her close. They both had tears of relief happiness streaming out of their eyes.

Soon everybody was gathered around the skeletal remains of Ralmar. Andre was the first to speak.

"May this be a warning to all who would dare to hurt my family." Andre said.

"Ih!" Stitch responded.

"Hear, hear" Jumba said.

"Hear, hear." Everybody repeated.

"Now let's go home. I think pizza will help us feel better." Andre said.

"Andre?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, Victoria." Andre answered.

"Thank you for coming back." Victoria said.

"It's good to be back." Andre answered.

**(Music ends)**

The End. 

Read and Review.


End file.
